My Love Stalker Ch 1
by visual kei girl
Summary: Kei and Sho from the movie Moon Child. Completely different setting and character actions from the movie. Kei X Sho mention of past Sho X toshi and mention of past Sho X Miyavi. More Chapters on the way. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Sho's POV**

Ugh. Man that hit was harder then I thought it would be. I can't believe I got punched...this had better not leave a mark or so help me, there will be blood spilled. Well now that it's all over I think I'll hit the bar for a drink. Better take the back alley to get 't want anyone to identify me after that hit.

**Kei's POV**

A blue haired teen saw him walk to the back alley and head towards that secret bar he used to spend time at. "That guy usually goes there every midnight... and why the hell am I spying on him?"... kei decided to go inside and sit down near the ponytailed blond... secretly taking glances...

**Sho's POV**

"Bartender, ." That should get me good and plastered. Hopefully, it will help me forget about today. huh? what's this kid want? Why does he keep looking at me And why is his hair blue? hmm...this could be interesting. ok kid I'll bite. " Oh and bartender, a drink for my friend over there to."

**Kei's POV**

I saw him smirk at me..what... does that mean.. he noticed me taking glances at him?!?. shit.... oh come on... I froze up as I saw him walk near me.. uhh what to do!!?!? what should I do??!?! h-he's coming near me!??... I felt my face burn... its somewhat.. what!?! I'M BLUSHING!??!

**Sho's POV**

Huh? is this guy blushing? heh this is REALLY going to be fun. "So, what's your name?" i said while sitting by him and leaning in towards him. He seemed to jump and blush at everything I was kinda cute.

**Kei's POV**

"W-w-wha.. m-my n-name... K-keiji... j-just call me K-kei..." ooh!! please dont come any closer!!! S-shit I'm trembling... I tried to turn my head away, but still I couldnt take my eyes off of his blue eyes and beautiful face.. I felt heat rush up in my entire body.. now what do I do? I'm all red!

**Sho's POV**

"Don't look away. Please?" I pulled his head back in my direction and looked into his eyes. He had beautiful seemed to glow in the soft light. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" Wait...did I just say that? Me, the lady killer, just said that a man's eyes were beautiful? that can't be right.

**Kei's POV**

I looked at him shock.. w-what did... m-my eyes?.... "W-wha... t-thank you" I said looking at the ground again.... trying to hide my growing erection.. what!?.. With just his soft touch I get aroused!?!?.. What the hell's wrong with me!? "W-what's your n-name s-sir?" I said, putting my hands in my lap to cover up my erection...

**Sho's POV**

Did that guy just get a- oh how interesting. This is so much fun. In fact, I might just get some more fun outta him by morning. " My name, is Sho. It's my pleasure to meet you." Yes, he is going to be my release tonight. Even if he doesn't want to be, I'll make him

**Kei's POV**

"O-oh... n-nice to meet you too" I better get going now... it hurts... uhh, stupid erection, I turned my head and accidentally kissed him. What!? I quickly pulled away and bowed my head down "S-sorry!!! I-Ididnt m-mean it!!" Soft... I slowly stood up and slowly walk away.. I held some chairs and tables.. the world was kinda spinning and it was really hot by now.

**Sho's POV**

Wha- what just happened? Did he kiss me? Oh, now your mine. "Hey, you ok? you look pale?" This was perfect. He was sick and he would be defenseless. Looks like I'll be getting my release sooner then I thought I would. " Why don't I help you to the bathroom. Maybe splashing some water on your face will help."

**Kei's POV**

"Oh n-no nonono. I-I'll b-be okay..." I felt my body heat up again, this time, I really have to go to the bathroom and release this, its... too erect by now... I felt him snake his hands around my waist and drag me to the bathroom. I froze, thinking : 'what should I do?! In the b-bathroom!? T-together w-with him!?!'

**Sho's POV**

"C'mon it might help you. you never know." I opened the bathroom door and shoved him in, locking the main door behind me. " You really are beautiful." I said, while walking toward him. I slid my hand under his shirt and started to take it off.

**Kei's POV**

I was trembling... "W-wha... u-uhh..." I started panting. what? P-panting a-already!?... I shut my eyes closed as I feel him touch me... t-taking m-my shirt off.. "S-sho.. w-what a-are you d-doing? W-why'd y-you lock the d-door?" I'm so confused. And damn... I kept on imagining stuffs and now its happening??! What!? Damn what should I do now?! It's r-really hard by now!!..

**Sho's POV**

I finished takeing off his shirt and had to stop and admire his abs. He obvioulsy worked out alot. " Heh... your panting. And judging from the bulge in your pants I'm guessing that your hoping something will happen? Right? " I started grinding against him and atacking his neck. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was.

**Kei's POV**

I moaned.. What!? I did!? W-what did h-he said?.. I-I cant p-progress anything in my brain properly... "P-please s-stop" I'm saying this when I dont really mean it.. I really want him to... make me come, to touch me. But I should resist! Theres no way im goin to get fucked up! No way. But if its him....why not?

**Sho's POV**

" I can't stop. your already hard. It'd be a shame to let it stay that way now wouldn't it. " I wispered to him. " Maybe this will change your mind." I kissed him and parted his lips to kiss him deeper. I slipped my tongue and licked the roof of his mouth. While I distracted him with the kiss, I slid my hands down and un-did his zipper.

**Kei's POV**

I moaned louder at his kiss. He's such a good kisser. "Aahh... S-sho" I moaned, I cant help it anymore... it feels so good... "S-sho... p-please... hhaa.." Kami! I'm losing my control! I wrapped my arms around his neck. It feels so good.. I didnt even know if he was doing any thing to me or if he was just kissing me.

**Sho's POV**

I was startting to get dizzy from not breathing so I broke the kiss for air. I stared at him my mouth still open and me panting. "Kei..." I leaned forward and started kissing him again. But this time focusing more on the bulge in his pants. I parted his lips once more and slid my hand into his pants.

**Kei's POV**

"Haaa!!!" I felt his hands slid down my cupped my groin and I moaned loudly. Wait.. doing this.. inside a bathroom!? But... why do I have any doubts? I liked him and I've been spying on him everytime he came.I longed for these things to happen. I clung to him and let him do what he wanted to do. "Sho... make me.. come" I said between our kisses...

**Sho's POV**

I could feel him moaning deep in his throat as I worked him. I licked the top of his mouth and grabbed at the same time, making him arch his hips. " You want me to make you cum? Sorry, but not yet. There wouldn't be any fun in that." He wanted more and I knew it. But i'm not going to give it to him till he beggs for the release. not Untill he beggs for me.

**Kei's POV**

"Haa!" What... he.. doesnt want me to do? Kami, he's making it hard for me, does he want me to beg for it? It feels so good... ahh... I'm not the only one who gets all the pleasure or maybe he does get pleasure by teasing me. I started to kiss him back wanting to win.. but.. I didnt...

**Sho's POV**

Try as much as you like but your not going to win with me. I broke the kiss and started to lick down his chest and stopped at his waist line. "kei.. you ready?" I slid down his pants and started to suck on him. Licking and nipping at his length softly.

**Kei's POV**

"Haaa!!!" Hh so good... Kami.. he has such a wonderful mouth.. ahh Kami.... "S-sho..." I n-need more of him. I held his hair gently and push his head down and he moaned. "Aahh!!!" It sent vibrations.. soo good... ahh.. wait am I going to be uke!? Well... thats fine.

**Sho's POV**

Ugh... I loved it when someone touched my hair. It drove me crazy...in a good way. I started moaning more, making him buck his hips. Finally he came in my mouth. It tasted sweet but sticky. I swallowed it all. I stood up and attacked his neck again. " You feel better now? I hope so, becuase you have a long night ahead of you."

**Kei's POV**

I looked at him half lidded, and confused "H-huh? l-long n-night" I tried finding relaxation but with him in front of me... I couldnt. Just the sight of him makes me want him, own him. I hugged him tightly kissing him lightly on his cheeks "D-do whatever y-you want t-to me" I whispered seductively to his ears... but still studdering

**Sho's POV**

I smiled inside." That can be arranged." I said in my most lust filled tone. " But first, a bar bathroom isn't exactly the perfect place to be rolling around fucking each other. Let's go to my place. Sound good?" I took his hand and unlocked the bathroom door, only to find a very pissed off bartender. " Sorry I mumbled to him while pulling Kei out of the bathroom and out onto the main street. "This way" I stated and started walking to my house which was less then 5 minutes away

**A/N: ** This was a Role Play between me and Keijienogawa on her Deviatart page is . if you want to check her out. She's a big YAOI fan herself. ^^ well anyway, this is a sorta thing between Kei and Sho from Moon Child. hope you enjoy it!


	2. My Love Stalker Ch 2

**My Love Stalker Ch.2**

**Kei's POV**

I snapped out and remembered that we were inside a bar bathroom... I let myself get dragged by Sho, walking with him on the streets and to his house... it was just less than 5 minutes away from that bar. I looked at the ground as we enter his house, the actions kept on repeating inside my head. This'll be my first.. and its him.. my crush.. my desire, oh how lucky.

**Sho's POV**

I opened the door and started walking in when I relized that Kei wasn't following me. "Are you going to come in or stare at the ground all night?" I laughed lightly and took his hand. I pulled him to me for a kiss then I slammed the front door and pinned Kei to the wall and kissed him deeper.

**Kei's POV**

I tried to stop him lightly.. "I-I havent.. d-done this before... t-this is my first t-time..." I said all flustered. embarassed. a teen like me that doesnt have any experience with this. I tilted my head to my side and looked at him. A little pout on my face, "P-please be ge-gentle" I said weakly.

**Sho's POV**

" Haven't done this before? Well i'm not surprised. I figured that out in the bar bathroom. I wasn't easy then, and I won't be easy but it's how I am." I took his chin and forced his head up to kiss him roughly. God he looks cute when he pouts. I almost moaned. Almost.

**Kei's POV**

"W-wha!??" H-he wo-wont!?... Kami... better get myself r-ready... I kissed back while tugging his shirt off, then wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel like im going to melt any moment. Clinging to him, I played with his soft and long blond hair... I love it

**Sho's POV**

I couldn't help but moan when he slid his fingers through my hair. It felt so good. I pressed my entire body against him, forcing him against the wall. I put my leg in between his and lifted up, pressing on his goin making him moan and arch his hips. "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

**Kei's POV**

"H-hai" I kissed him roughly. while we made it to his room. I heard some sounds outside, sounds like it was raining, perfect night. romantic... "Ahn.. Sho.." I moaned as he laid me down his bed. It was cold but warm with him by my side... I love his body, his warmth, everything.

**Sho's POV**

" Ugh...I think it's raining. how perfect." I sat on top of Kei's hips and slid a hand down his perfectly sculpted chest. " Your beautiful." I said while nipping at his collar bone. He seemed to like it from all the moans I was getting. I drank all his moans for it only excited me more.

**Kei's POV**

"Ahh.. *moans* Y-your more beautiful S-sho..." I reached for him and held his cheeks. "So cute" Wait I shouldn't say cute. Waa!!! Ahh Kami. I couldn't wait any longer for his touch. I felt my groin tight again. The second time!? Whoa... this guy's really wonderful. I love him.

**Sho's POV**

" You think I'm cute?" I smiled at this. It goes against everything I've worked for as a hitman but it felt so damn good. " Kei...I love you. I really do." I kissed him lightly and parted his lips and let me tongue explore his mouth again. He tasted sweet. It was something I could not resist about Kei. That and the way he moaned.

**Kei's POV**

"Ahn.... S-sho" I felt happy. wait... he loved me? Wonderful! But, it's the first time he saw and approached me, how can he be so sure he does? I pulled away and said "I.. love you too Sho, I've been spying you every midnight..." And kissed back again. I love him, and im sure of it.

**Sho's POV**

"Spying on me huh? I've know about that for a while now. I noticed you don't think I didn't. I just didn't know how to aproach you just yet, but I'm glad I did. It was the best thing I've ever done" We started to kiss again. I reached down and un-zipped his pants. I slid my hand in and grabbed, feeling Kei arch his hips into my hand. "This might hurt a bit but it will feel good soon." I stuck in one finger as far as it would go, searching for Kei's prostate. Once I found it I pressed hard making kei moan and pant.

**Kei's POV**

"Ahhh!! So... good! Ahh" I moaned... wait.. didn't know how to approach me? But it didnt seem like it... he act all confident and... does that mean I was acting pretty dumb... I felt weird things inside me, yes it hurts but it fades away quickly... its all pleasure... "M-more Sho..." I begged

**Sho's POV**

"Hehe I love it when people beg." I hit his sweet spot again watching him dig his nails into the bedspread in a vain attempt to keep from screaming. I hit his sweet spot again and again. When i thought he was on the verge of cumming I pulled my finger out, earnng a low moan from Kei. "Kei...now the real fun begins. Your loosened up so it shouldn't hurt as bad. Are you ready?"

**Kei's POV**

"H-hai..." I felt him press his shaft at my entrance. I could feel him, i-its big! H-how can that f-fit in there! "W-wait a-a.." I looked down and saw his shaft it IS big, th-that cant fit in there... I was too shocked and he was just there looking at me "T-that cant f-fit in m-me.. i-its too big!!" I said covering my ass... afraid I might break

**Sho's POV**

" Hehe you'll see. Just hold still. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt. But it will pass as did the pain before." I slowly pushed in watching his expression. I didn't want to hurt him but at the same time, I really needed a release.

**Kei's POV**

"Aahh!!! it hurts Sho!" I said arching my back from the pain. It hurt a lot but... it wasnt just that, that I felt, I clenched my hands at the bed sheets tightly, not even letting blood run over my veins, I started trembling and panting hard, I couldnt even see clearly, there were tears in my eyes, I felt him stop halfway through and wipe away my tears.. "I-its ok.. g-go on.." I said between pants.

**Sho's POV**

"I'm sorry Kei...we can stop if you want." I didn't really want to stop but he was new to this. He shook his head and told me to keep going. "Alright hold still." I pushed in a little farther and felt him writhe under me. "I'm almost there Kei..almost..." Finally I felt the last barrier break. I started to move around to get him used to it. He moaned louder then ever before. This, I was pleased with.

**Kei's POV**

I clenched the sheets as I feel him move inside me. I moaned over and over again. He was big, but that thing that that broke inside me it was..... weird... but then again I wont ask him about that, it might ruin the moment I held his cheeks and told him "S-sho m-move m-more"

**Sho's POV**

" Alright Kei whatever you want." I said this with a smirk I'm sure was smug but I didn't take the time to notice. I pulled out and thrust back in, looking for his sweet spot again. I knew once I found it I was really going to make Kei moan. I pulled out again and thrust back in, hoping this time I found my target.

**Kei''s POV**

"SHO! AHH!" I saw stars dancing at my vision. He had hit it again. I hugged him tightly my face burried at his neck kissing and sucking it. I moaned louder, panting, trying hard to relax as my legs twitched. It was a bliss, too good, its wonderful, "Sho.. soo good... ahh.. h-harder please" No one can make me feel this good, not even my cousin. Or so-called cousin. ((Will be explained in the A/N.)) He's too good and too hot for his own.. I want more of him

**Sho's POV**

Found it. I knew I had hit the right spot when Kei flew from the bed and clung to me. I could feel his nails digging into my back probably leaving red marks but they'll go away eventually. "Hehe alright Kei. You know for your first time, you seem to know what to do." I pulled out and thrusted in at the exact same spot, making Kei writhe and hiss under me.

**Kei's POV**

"I-I h-havent... been an u-uke..." I panted and clinged to him more tighter. It felt so good so wonderful "Please. Faster... H-harder... I want to feel you deeper inside me" I nipped at his ears and brushed my hands through his hair... Its soft and fluffy. I love everything about him

**Sho's POV**

"Sounds good to me." I thrusted in harder making sure to hit his sweet spot. I pulled out and thrusted again and again, each time harder and faster then the one before it. I leaned forward and kissed Kei deeply to keep him from screaming. I slipped my tongue in and licked the top of his mouth at the exact time I thrusted in, making him moan louder.

**Kei's POV**

"Ahnn mmm!!! S-sho!" I held him tightly. With every thrust he gave me, every kiss, his tongue, his body, his warmth, it was all good. I havent felt like this before. I felt butterflies dancing at my stomach. Something that want to get out badly, I need a release. I snaked my hands down my shaft and start pumping it, weakly. I was too weak to pump myself... I couldnt even breath normally, "S-sho"

**Sho's POV**

I slapped his hand away. He didn't need to do my job for me. I took my hands off his hips and started to jerk him. I was about to cum as well so it didn't surprise me that kei wanted the release now. I came inside him and he followed close behind me. I collaped onto Kei, still panting. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

*****************************************************************

**END OF CHAPTER.2 **


End file.
